


Jefe

by Pineapple_pills



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sleep Deprivation, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple_pills/pseuds/Pineapple_pills
Summary: Why the fuck you lying?...This is a joke so please don't take it to seriously.





	Jefe

"Dr. Flug!" Black Hat screamed, hurting the bag headed scientists ears, but effectively making him pay attention to his yelling again, though the poor scientist found it harder to do the longer it went on.

"Ohhh, someones in trouble~" No shit, he already knew that.

"Y-Y-Yes jefe?" Fuck. He didn't mean to say that, Black Hat wasn't going to be happy with him, (though it felt like he was never happy with the poor man.)

God, he was going to die. He knew it, this was the day Black Hat actually killed him.

"Don't call me that, it's a disgusting pet name that makes you sound like Demencia." Black Hat paused to note, before going back to yelling at the sleep deprived scientist for messing up on his latest invention, but the exhausted human had already stoped listening.

'Right, no pet names infront of others', Flug thought grimly. A rule made by Black Hat, as he refused to be affectionate infront of others and be deemed 'weak.'

In all honesty, the rule, like all the others Black Hat had placed on their relationship, upset him. They made him feel like Black Hat was ashamed of him, (He probably was.) Plus, Black Hat still yelled and abused him infront of everyone! The hot and cold treatment was too much for the poor man, so he did the only thing his sleep deprived mind thought was acceptable,

"Sir, you said not to call you Jefe, correct?"

Black Hat growled, "Yes! Didn't you hear a word of what I said?! It's a disgusting nickname, but that's not the point-"

Flug took a deep breath and blurted out, "Why the fuck you lying?" Without a second thought.

"E-Excuse me?" Black Hat sounded more surprised then angry, seeing how the doctor had never cursed at him before, even if they were alone.

"Why you always lying, oh my god, stop fUCKING lYING." 

Flug threw his hands in the air, and turned around. His plan had been to go back and fix his invention, but he tripped on his shoe lace and preceded to pass out, deciding within seconds that the floor was a worthy place to sleep. 

The poor man himself had lost count of the last time he actully slept, so maybe it was needed, assuming Black Hat didn't kill him in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favorite thing I've ever written, change my mind.


End file.
